Heart's Freedom
by Vash The Humanoid Sunshower
Summary: "Shmi swallowed, turning her eyes away. What was he doing now, while she was standing here, inviting another stranger into their home?" Set before Episode II. Contains some spoilers. Shmi/?? Review's Appreciated, both dark and light.


**Authors Note: Episode II fanfic. Takes place before Episode II but does contain some spoilers. Watch the movie first. ****J**

**Pairings: Shmi/Cliegg. **

Rating: PG 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. Not that I don't want to. But I'd have to earn a whole lot more than I do now. I be poor. Very poor. Broke as a joke. Please don't sue me for being a fan. **

Heart's Freedom: 

This was the hardest part. Running the fine wire brush through the crevices of the memory chip, Shmi moved her hand with total control. Harsh chemicals stung her nose as her eyes began to burn. The slightest increase in pressure would cause irrevocable damage, not only to the chip but also to the flawless record which was the basis of her small but loyal clientele. Few had the delicacy or fortitude to clean memory chips, but life as a slave had forced Shmi to master the art of patience. Slowly she traced each groove through to completion. 

There was no point to this anymore. Shmi sighed softly, holding the chip up with long tongs, letting some of the chemicals run off into the solution. Ani had his freedom, and she had, well…his memory. His future. Shmi had no greater joy. At the same time, the incessant chatter of the etiqueitte droid hardly filled the space Anakin had left. Neither did hoarding these few extra credits she earned from cleaning memory chips. 

"Ma'am."

Shmi blinked, startled. The voice was rough but kind and she wondered how long he had been politely waiting. Soon the twin moons would reach their highest peak. Watto must have forgotten to lock the door behind him again. Flustered, Shmi carefully placed the now clean chip on a towel to dry before turning around. 

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "We're closed until tomorrow."

"Are you the manager then?" 

"Umm…no." Shmi almost smiled. He must not come to town often if he was unable to recognize the obviously poor dress of a slave. Though it was late, Shmi didn't sense any menace from this man. "Watto is nice enough to look the other way if I stay late, so long as I leave things as I found them and pay for use of materials. And of course he gets his cut." 

"Oh."

Then again, why the man had traveled into town so long after dark was a mystery. Tattoine was hardly a safe place under the light of both suns. He dressed like a farmer, and judging from the dust and sand in his clothes and hair, he had been on the road for a while, possibly the entire day. "Do you need to see Watto before the tomorrow morning?" Shmi asked, somewhat intrigued. 

"I'm not sure I need to see this Watto at all. I was just looking for a place to stay and since the light was on I thought maybe someone could point me out the nearest place renting rooms." He put his hands in his pockets and looked sheepishly at the ground. "My speeder broke down and I had to fix it, else I'd have been back home by now."

Shmi smiled fully now. Though he could easily be an imposing man, with his craggy features and obviously strong frame, he had been nothing except polite, even sweet. Kindness was not something Shmi easily overlooked; she had hardly experienced enough of it. Shmi was drawn to him in a way she had felt few times in her life. "Well, there is a rooming house a few miles south of here, though they'll likely charge you more than usual coming in so late at night." 

"Oh."

"You could stay with me." Blushing, she added, shocked at her forwardness, "I mean, I have an extra room since my son left, it's not much…but it would be no trouble." 

'I couldn't impose." Pausing a moment, he added. "You seem far too young to have a child away at school."

"He is training to be a Jedi." She said, fierce with pride. Anakin had been her one success, her gift. He would have a better life than she could give, one with purpose, a life he could determine for himself. Shmi swallowed, turning her eyes away. What was he doing now, while she was standing here, inviting another stranger into their home?

Her home.

"Well I am in impressive company indeed, milady, a skilled technician and the mother of a Jedi Knight." He bowed slightly, a twinkle in his eye.

"Hardly that." Shmi replied. "I'm Shmi Skywalker, that's all."

"And I am Cliegg Lars."

"Well Cliegg, if you are willing to wait a moment, I'll be happy to point you in the direction of the rooming house."

"Of course."

Cliegg kept a steady stream of conversation as she put things away, falling into step with her effortlessly. Soon she was pulling the heavy door shut and setting the lock. 

"I guess that's it." Shmi said with a twinge of sadness. It was late and she had to wake up early tomorrow morning. As she did every morning. Still, this had been a nice diversion. Shmi hadn't realized how long she'd gone without simple conversation. Holding out her hand, she pointed down the road. "You'll want to go about four streets that way and then make a left. The rooming house is on the right side." 

Pulling her bag over her shoulder, Shmi stood a moment longer, staring into the deserted street. "It was nice to meet you, Cliegg Lars." She said finally.

"Are you walking home?" He asked, quirking his head with a look of confusion.

"Yes."

"That can't be safe this late." Pointing to his speeder, he added, "Get on the back. I'll take you."

"It's really okay." Shmi protested, embarrassed. He didn't know she was a slave. Though she didn't expect to see him again after tonight, something in her didn't want to destroy that illusion. "I don't have that far to go."

Cliegg stepped closer, taking one of her hands in his. She felt a tingle at his warmth and she was grateful for the dark as her cheeks reddened again. "Shmi Skywalker, it is the least I can do for all of your kind help. Besides," he added with a smile, "Close is good. This speeder isn't up to going far at all."

Shmi smiled. Still, it was with a heavy feeling in her heart that she climbed onto the speedcycle. The engine started, harsh and shaking beneath her and Shmi gripped Cliegg's back, a single tear falling from down her cheek.

She missed him. Every day, she felt Anakin's absence, an empty pain in her heart. But it was far better than this. 

 _At least you, my son, are free to follow your heart's path. _

_You are free._


End file.
